vindicatumfandomcom-20200213-history
Varthisimas, Prince of Darkness.
Long long Before the creation of Azeroth and just after the titans have formed the pantheon Varthisimas was working with his fellow demons on their homeworld to bring forth plans to bring another world to it's knees at the might of pure chaos and disorder. After a months time the demons have conjured a perfect plan. They have set off to a distant world know as Xoth the world of strange beings of untold powers and mysteries. Upon arriving on this planet they noticed that the planet is nearly gone with the exception of beings with the equivalence of peasants and commoners. The only signs of power was a open portal and beside it a crystal crafted vessel to what appears house the creatures. They quickly ravage the planet going to remove it of life with the aid of their Tothrezim cousins and their created infernals. The planet burns in ruins as the ancient civilization is wiped from the planet leaving only the portal left to deal with. After stepping through the portal they find they are on a desolate planet with barren winds and dark foggy days. They chose to call the planet Prometheus for unknown reasons. Upon exploring te planet seeking signs of life to tamper with and corrupt they find a speicies of which is small, very thin with a bony like exo skeleton, and a reflective skin black in color. They try to speak with the creatures though it is unsuccessfull after the creatures begin to swarm over the hills and attack killing two of the nathrezim though in time they will return. The group of nathrezim flee back to the portal finding the wrecked crystal vessel destroyed and buried partially in the ground as they run through the portal. After being spit out on the otherwise of the portals other demons come to aid them as they were told to come as the nathrezim though they would have prepared for the invasion quite quickly. The demonic allies were quick to attack and defend the nathrezim from their hostile attackers. The battle lasted for a day on the planet Xoth but due to the distance of the sun and speed of rotation it was only a few hours. By the time the hostile creatures were pushed back into tr portal the nathrezim escaped to their homeworld to conjure up planes to invade another planet to catch up for lost time. They moved partial of their forces to the allied world Xoroth, homeworld of the dreadsteeds. They march from there to a planet know they called Yautja. Upon their march to the planet which is quite far there seemed to be trouble. The great powerful and righteous Sargeras had begun to combat and destroy most of the demons but threw the larger stronger ones in the pantheons great prison for them to rot eternally. Jailed by the Great pantheon Varthisimas Waits wondering and thinking something must change. Reviewing the Clash against his race and Sargeras Over the mumbling of a Fellow Nathreziem known as Naezatar and wondered with him around the prison until the jailer himself Sargeras freed them. Varthisimas Stared into the burning eyes of Sargeras as he demanded an allegiance to him, still staring feeling truly pathetic at the amount of hate the Great titan had he kneeled before him and accepted and was finally granted freedom. As his first time of freedom and the slaying of another being approached again he grew excited. Under the command of Naezatar who was appointed by Naxus. They easily took the world of Jerahai and moved on working under Naezatar until he disappeared and so did Varthisimas. Over the years since his disappearance Varthisimas became well known among the people of his race as a person of fists and not words or magic. He never really used magic’s for an unknown reason. Befriending Skaarbrand, a powerful Ered'Ruin Caused him to go nearly insane as he mutilated even those of his own kind just to see flesh fly and fluids be spilt. Skaarbrand taught him to fight with his Fists and not through magic as Varthisimas thought this would "Enlighten" him through a new technique he dedicated everything to Killing and mutilating through his claws and not with his mind. Though Skaarbrand Tough him, He was not as powerful as Skaarbrand Physically Thus he Formed a ritual with a Eredar to sign away his Magical and his major mental powers into a crystal with the exception of some and the ability to possess in exchange for superior strength and hand to hand combat skills. As Varthisimas arose from the ritual circle his eyes burning with hate similar to Skaarbrand he quickly fled the scene to explore his newfound power. As soon as the Dimensional portals were opened in Draenor He went to have some fun. His massive size created by the ritual frightened the orcs as him as Skaarbrand ripped the orcs in two decorating the landscape in organs and flesh. The two were like Best buddies in their sick and twisted ways and did everything together in combat. Finally when word was heard of a second assault on Azeroth he grew excited as did Skaarbrand. As the area's fell and the final stand took place at mount Hyjal they eagerly killed everything in their path including allies at some times. But when it was found to be that the Great Archimonde had fallen in battle, he and Skaarbrand fled to follow Kazzak into the blasted lands. As soon as the Dark portal was opened by Kazzak with the relic he had obtained Him and Skaarbrand left into it to see the shattered realms of Draenor and they set up their camps and began conquering and controlling the fields. Varthisimas wondered through outland exploring looking for things to kill with Skaarbrand. A Year or two has passed when Skaarbrand disappears, being summoned by a Mighty warlock into the world of Azeroth. As Varthisimas Knew what had happened he trotted through the Dark portal in search of his best friend and only true ally. He came through into The Blasted lands eyeing the surrounding area's as Skaarbrand quickly slain his summoner and started moving through the areas of the Redridge mountains Making his way back to the Dark portal. Varthisimas waited for days almost giving up hope until he saw his friend and they both grinned and walked into the wood for a "Celebration" killing random people and animals. Now Varthisimas and Skaarbrand are still the best of friends as Varthisimas uses his possession ability to infiltrate into area's bringing the people to Skaarbrand for sacrificing to Archimonde, Skaarbrand's dead Master. There whereabouts nowadays are unknown but it is heard that Varthisimas lives in a cave worshiped by the locals of a small village. Skaarbrand beside Varthisimas also has been heard to be near Varthisimas as all times. Skaarbrand was last seen somewhere near Elwynn Forests Looking for an area to stay and gain power as Varthisimas brings more blood to him. Through the rumor of Skaarbrand’s downfall to the Bad bloods has been spread around he has only recently heard it . Once he had heard of this he had grew furious for the orcs. Though his Teacher fell, he had gotten something out of this. Varthisimas has learned a little about patience as he has very very little he uses it as he seeks to grow in power grasping the hold upon more villagers that bow before him thinking he is a God. Upon his gaining of petty villagers a few witches and warlocks have strolled into Varth's arms of acceptance. This has gained him a little more power behind the punch of his followers. It was during this time when the Xiac coven, a rival power had risen by a powerful felblood elf know as Seungness. Varthisimas simply did not even toy with this minor "Bother" as he viewed it was too petty. A Pathetic Felblood elf could do no harm to a Powerful Dreadlord. Varthisimas was wrong as quickly his followers were wiped out to the bring of extinction leaving him with near ten to thirty members. With these members he implemented a plan to destroy the coven from the inside using Varthisimas himself to possess a high ranking officer and utterly destroy and command an uprising on the fel blood elf. After much lost life Varthisimas had completed his mission and then the clan simply faded though it was presumed to still exist. Years have past as Varthisimas has waited heeding the Manari Eredar he pledged himself to for the trade off of strength and magic. He has done little subtle tasks in slowly feeding upon the souled of his worshippers as he observes the happenings In Azeroth such as the rising of the Lich king. It was during this time that a simple thought had entered his mind. The power of the thought was powerful and inspirational to Varthisimas. This thought was betrayal, betraying the one who gave him the strength to challenge anything that stood before him. The betrayal of Belial. He knew this would be no simple task as he knew betrayal would be the death of him. He used his forgotten wits to conjure up a plan. He had remembered of the rumor of the Bad Bloods and the Fall of Skaarbrand which he had disproved as true. He knew that if Belial would feel threatened enough he would go to deal with the "Problem" himself. So he stayed In his cave like a hermit waiting mastering his plan. It was not until the fall of the Lich King was his plan deemed flawless as he simply needed a messenger so he called up two of his worshippers to see which would be deemed worthy enough to stay within the prince's domain. Within hours through pure random selection he called two of his worshippers to come to him in his horrid cave. Varthisimas hangs from his chains within his cave like a bat as he simply finds it comfortable awaiting his "Chosen" to come before them. -Skylyn walks in the cave peering at the crucified humans which are still nailed to a cross hanging upside down, as she tries not to absorb it in due do the fact she is really only a young little girl who is frightened for her life but comes as the prince wishes. Varthisimas uncovers himself with his wings which jingle with chains but quickly the chains fade into darkness so they make no noise. He grabs onto te chains with his clawed hands hanging as his feet drop to the ground and he then stands. "Ahhhh, Skylyn my darling.." He speaks lowly and calmly though the simply way he speaks would give a mortal shivers down their spine. -Skylyn looks down somewhat afraid to look at the prince directly in the eyes as she is deathly afraid. "Y-yes my prince?" She speaks with a stutter. Varthisimas looks down upon her as he runs his long claw tucking her hair behind her ear. "Do not fear me, my sweet.. I am gentle when I feel it is nessecary.. But if needed be.." He looks over to a upside down crucified body. The body is of a middle ages man whos eyes have been removed, his chest cut open to reveal the necrotic insides, and his abdomen clawed open as his insides are sagging over the cut flesh. He then looks back at her " Now as you know my dear, The almighty one Belial requires some ... Dissatisfying news.. I require a strong willed being to gift him said knowledge.. Is that understood?" -Skylyn looks over at the crucified yet magically preserved corpse then back to the prince speaking deathly afraid as she seems to be shaking. "Y-yes my prince.. I understand.. But what of the other male worshippers you called for aswell?" Varthisimas eyes the young witch with curiosity. "Hmm yes... Yes he does seem better suited for the task don't you think?" he looks down at her rubbing his chin. -Skylyn nods profusely as she is still fearful of the being before her. "He is outside as he told me you wanted to talk to me first." Varthisimas' eyes widen slightly. "He said that did he? Hmm lying leads to betrayal.. I want you to know that.. You are free to go my sweet.." he says slowly and calmly. -Skylyn quickly turns around and walks out the door looking down trying not to think of the death and torture that surrounds her. Varthisimas raises his voice. "Oh Vicens.. Please come In here.. " -Skylyn continues walking away as she hears flesh tearing and then a portal opening and a voice saying "Task complete...." It was all going according to plan. After Belial would get the message he would surely tamper with his current objectives and switch them to focusing on the orcs. As Varthisimas watched from behind the lines as he watches and waits for the demon lord to fall to the orc's supreme tactics and forces. While he continues to watch the grand dragon aspect Neferion was released into Azeroth wrecking destruction causing Varthisimas to go into into hiding. Though he is In this hermit like state of hiding he sends his worshippers to stalker Belial and return to their prince stating what they have found. It was not until he made the demon lords presence known in Azeroth as he would possess his minions and make obvious mistakes with them followed by clearly stating who he is and what their master is. Through these little tasks and with the sacrifice of a few worshippers he has made the demon be hunted by many. Through this tactical decision the demon lords forces began to wither as he was forced to do a last stand, a ultimatum to complete the mission or die trying, as he went to defeat the orcs only to be defeated himself though the orcs took heavy casualties. Varthisimas watched the entire battle from a distance and stalked the body of the demon lord after it was dumped and took the body returning it to his cave to figure out a way to drain it and or the powerful items of their magics gaining him new found powers over thr mortal mind. He now waits in his cave in solitude desperately trying to solve the puzzles of draining the items of magic since he had taken too much time to drain the body of magics. He sometimes ponders about asking for help for if he were to succeed he would be granted his ancient powers of necromancy, Shadow, and mental magics as they would become stronger than they were ever before. It was after days of fiddeling around with the body trying to drain it did he find the crystal within the Man'ari's chest cavity. He eyes the crystal as it gleemed in his eyes he grabbed the crystal of his old powers absorbing it taking his powers back though the crystal had some powers of the man'ari's though they were extremely weakened, He would use this crystal as a relic absorbing it of its last ounce of power if he was to fall in combat and return to the void. So If he was to return to Azeroth he could return to an acceptable power so he can start over with atleast some dignity and not from nothing. Though he did wish never to lose this crystal as it would be as a secondary life line he had ordered his Worshippers to summon forth a Tozthrezim so he may find something to make and put the crystal inside. About three days have passed since the death of the Demon lord Musta'Krakish and Varthisimas is plotting his next move until something major begins to set it. The worshippers of Varthisimas begin to sacrifice themselves though not in the name of the Prince of Dark god, but in the Name of Belial. Varthisimas angered realises the Demon lord's last play to possess the last of his spirits into his worshippers and have them kill themselves because he knows that is the true way to get to Varthisimas. Varthisimas cold, saddenned, and alone begins to dwindle in his cave as he has lost all of his egotistical power as he is simply there with no power over anyone. He sits in his cave as a hermit once more awaiting someone to stumble by him, though slowly day be day he seems to edge closer to the cave entrance preparing to leave though he doesnt as it is his safety, his home. Within the past four days he has laid dormant in his cave curled up around one of the sacred tablets of his, one of the three on Azeroth. Gripping the tablets he wait for a time to gain power once again, fame and renown. Character belongs to: Angerfist